


Oral Fixation

by TheBadIdeaBears



Series: BonRin Easterfest 2020 [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coitus Interruptus, Dorms, Finger Sucking, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: In which Shima has terrible timing and Rin is a little shit.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: BonRin Easterfest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697236
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	Oral Fixation

Rin moans softly into Bon's mouth, tugging harder on the collar of Bon's shirt. Taking the hint, Bon wrestles the shirt off, letting it fall off his bed to join Rin's on the floor.

“Fuck Rin, you look so cute right now,” Bon says with a smirk, reaching up to run his thumb over Rin's bottom lip.

A smirk of his own graces Rin's lips as he flicks his tongue over Bon's thumb. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” says Bon, eyes following the movement of Rin's tongue, “all pink and blushing like you can't get enough.”

“How about this then?”

Rin reaches up to take hold of Bon's hand, guiding his index and middle fingers past his lips and into his mouth. His tongue flicks again, this time lightly over the pads of Bon's fingers, and Bon is too dumbstruck to say a word. A playful glint sparks in Rin's eye as he closes his lips around Bon's fingers and sucks, moaning quietly around them. Bon's hand trembles where Rin holds it and Bon feels heat flooding his face.

“Holy _shit_.”

His stomach feels tight as Rin continues, a stirring making itself known in the confines of his boxers, and Rin has the audacity to moan more, his tongue snaking around Bon's fingers, curling against them as he continues to suck. When he pulls them farther into his mouth, Bon feels his fingertips graze the back of Rin's throat and his control breaks.

“Fuck, s-stop.”

Rin pulls off slowly, making a lewd slurping sound and giving Bon a coy grin. “Something wrong?”

“I think I can find a better use for that pretty mouth.”

They move fast: Bon scrambles back on his bed, half lying down and hurriedly getting his trousers open, while Rin shuffles down the bed, settling between Bon's legs and reaches into his boxers to pull his cock out. He wastes no time, thank fuck, taking the head straight into his mouth and tonguing under the head. Bon's fingers tangle in Rin's hair, and he fights the urge to push him down, not wanting to make him gag... at least not right away.

Under the wet sound of Rin's mouth driving him wild, Bon picks up another sound: footsteps outside the room, coming down the hall. It takes him a long moment—longer because Rin chooses that moment to give his cock a particularly insistent suck—to realise that he knows that gait and therefore who is coming down the corridor: Shima.

“ _Rin_ ,” he rasps, tugging on Rin's hair. It does nothing to slow Rin down, instead pulling a moan from him that vibrates deliciously up his cock. “Fucking—s-stop, Rin, someone's coming...”

Rin pulls off, smirking up at him. “Well it would be you soon.”

“Shut up,” Bon growls. “It's fucking Shima.”

That makes Rin's face fall. “Oh shit!”

Quick as a flash, he grabs Bon's duvet and pulls it over himself, his face still in Bon's crotch. Bon throws his hands up in bewilderment.

“What the fuck is that supposed to do?!”

“I'm hiding!” Rin's muffled voice says.

“Fucking—really!”

Unfortunately, Bon doesn't have time to argue with him as Shima opens the door. When he sees Bon and takes in the sight of him in the bed, he raises an eyebrow.

“Oh hey dude, I thought I heard your voice.”

Bon tries to smooth his features into a look of neutral gruffness. “The fuck do you want?”

Shima pauses, looking at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well... why are you in bed?”

“I was napping.”

“At four o'clock on a Thursday?”

“I was tired,” says Bon. _Please get what you came for and fuck off,_ he doesn't add. “Thought you wouldn't be back until later.”

“Forgot my notebook,” says Shima with a characteristic shrug. “You coming to study group later?”

Bon shrugs, trying for nonchalance. “Not today, like I said I'm pretty tired.”

“Fair enough...” Shima gazes at him again. “Guess I'll see you later then?”

“Yeah, later.” Bon waves one hand in goodbye—have they actually gotten away with it?!

Shima seems to pause for a second in the doorway. “Bye Rin!”

Bon feels Rin freeze under the duvet, his hands gripping Bon's thighs a little tighter before he lets out a muffled, “Bye Shima...”

Shima leaves, the sound of the door closing behind him doing nothing to drown out the laugh he lets out and that Bon can hear all the way back down the corridor. For a long moment, neither of them move, but then Rin reaches up to shove the duvet aside. His face is scarlet, his hair rumpled.

“Well that could have gone better.”

“You think?” Bon says, flopping back against his pillows with his face in his hands.

“What do you think gave it away?”

“Well, let me think,” says Bon. “Maybe it was the two shirts on the floor or the fact that there was clearly someone else under the duvet because this is a single fucking bed, or maybe it was your tail sticking out.”

“Oh shit...” Rin pulls his tail in under the duvet sheepishly. “So... what do you want to do now?”

“Well that killed my fucking boner.”

Rin grins. “I could get that back for you.”

He slides one hand up the inside of Bon's thigh and Bon lets out a shaky sigh. “Fuck yeah you can.”


End file.
